Just Another Dixon
by SimplyKeiran
Summary: This is the cliché Walking Dead fanfiction. Sister of the Dixons, complete badass, but that's to be expected, right? Of course, there's a bit of a difference to the plot. Emotional baggage, but not too much, and only a half-sister as well. This is cliché with a little less. Of course there's going to be a love interest, but not everyone gets what they want, right? Meet Anya Dixon.
1. Chapter 1

Two loud gunshots fired off, making ringing noises in Anya Dixon's ear. _God, that man is definitely an idiot,_ she thought to herself. She had always known that there was a belly latch on the tank, seeing as she knew a man in the army before the apocalypse happened, so she had gotten in through there. She had been stuck in a hotel for weeks, maybe even months, and there was nothing but silence as her company. She barely made it to the tank, and if the "roamers" weren't eating the man's horse she would have been dead right now. _I bet he's dead too. He left me stuck here, to die. Hah, I'm better off dead anyways,_ she thought to herself. Anya was snapped out of her thoughts when the belly latch creaked open again, this time revealing the man from earlier. Her bow had been aimed directly for his head as he opened.

The man drug himself through, shutting the belly latch just as a female roamer reached up to grab for him. There was a load cracking noise as the fingers were dislodged from the sockets and broken off of it's hand. She tore her eyes off of the fingers on the floor to look at the man who had just broken the fingers off. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to glimmer in fear, and relatively tan skin. He was quite tall too, especially compared to her small stature at five foot three inches. He had to lean down so he didn't hit the top of the tank. He must have worked out in the sun before the apocalypse had started.

"Are you the fucking idiot that was shooting off the gun?" Anya hissed at the man. Although she was much shorter, she could still look menacing. "You know the roamers are attracted to sounds, right? You're killing me!"

"Uh, no," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't really know that, I'm sor-" He was cut off by the crackling sound of the radio as it came to life. Anya looked at the radio in disbelief.

"Hey, you two. Dumbasses. Feelin' cozy in there?" The man's voice was ironic, like he was about to laugh. Anya wanted to kill him for making a joke at that certain moment. She grabbed the radio immediately.

"Well, in my concerns, the only dumbasses here are you and the man that fired off the gun," she retorted, her voice laced with venom. "You know a way outta this tank?"

"What's your name?" he ignored Anya's question, going on to ask his own. "You're the girl, obviously, and the man is in there with you. So what's you guys's names?"

"Rick, Rick Grimes," the man answered almost immediately, and she scowled.

"Answer my question first. Then I'll answer yours."

"Yes, I do," the man seemed to be through with playing games. "Now, name?"

"Just call me Dixon for now, that's all you'll need to know," she stated, "How about you, asshat?"

"You'll know that if you get out alive," Anya could practically hear his smirk. "Now, follow my instructions." He explained that they were surrounded by walkers on each side of the tank, yet the walkers on the left side were less thick. That meant that they could get out and get into the alley where he was waiting much easier. If the "geeks" as he called them, didn't gang up on them. "Better make a run for it," he stated in the most ironic voice Anya had heard in her entire life. She scowled yet again, throwing her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and grabbing her Desert Eagle out of her pocket.

"Come on, get a hurryin'," Anya stated, going to open the tank's lid. He nodded, standing up. "Keep one in the chamber at all times. Don't use the last one in case things go wrong."

"Thirteen," he stated, nodding as he crawled out of the tank lid with Anya, shooting at the "roamers" as the girl had called them, and shot at all of the ones closest to him that could possibly bite him. He got down to his last bullet just as they got into the alley.

Anya's bow was up in the face of an Asian man, who raised his hands. He wasn't dead. He had dark brown eyes and dark hair, and he seemed to be scared for his life. He motioned for them to follow him, which they did, all the way up a ladder. Anya and Rick were panting, gasping for breath as they took a breath. There had to be at least fifty roamers crowded around them.

"Damned roamers," Anya let out a sigh, grasping her side. "You still have one in the chamber?" she asked her question towards Rick before turning towards the Asian man. "So, China-man, what's your name?" Rick nodded towards Anya's question and looked over at the Asian man too.

"I'm Korean," he seemed offended, but seemed to have accepted it. "My name's Glenn." A grin broke on Anya's face.

"Oops?"

Now Glenn's attention was on Rick. "What with the getup? Clint Eastwood here to clear out the town?" he stated sarcastically and Anya had to keep from laughing too loud.

"Lead the way Glenn," she snickered, with Rick glaring up at Glenn from below. Anya was the last one up the rest of the ladder, glancing back down at the roamers. She winced as she thought about what the fall from that height could do. A few broken bones and then eaten alive by roamers. Perfect.

"So you guys got away from the geeks pretty well," Glenn commented as they went down another ladder, leading into a mostly cleared alley. Anya shot one of her arrows into the eye, and then did the same to the next one within seconds. She grabbed her arrows and slid them back into her quiver.

"Quick runner, what can I say?" she broke into a grin, but it soon vanished as she walked right into the department store, where Rick was thrown up against the counter with a gun pointed in his face.

"You killed us!" the blonde yelled at Rick, who seemed confused, to which Glenn answered. Anya glanced at the door, seeing several dozen walkers, one with a rock in it's hands, banging against one of the doors.

"Shit," she muttered. "Would've done better out there in the tank."

"Oh shut up," the blonde sneered once she moved away from Rick. "You'd die of dehydration."

"You never know, maybe it still worked," Anya shrugged. She was toying with the girl, to which the blonde was angry.

"Why you little-"

"Andrea!" a man cut off the blonde. He was of Hispanic descent and was a bit on the chubbier side. "She's messing with you. Like Dixon up there with T-Dog."

"You never know," Anya sang and burst out laughing when she saw Andrea look over at her, glaring with her bright blue eyes. Not the most intimidating thing ever. She was now thinking about the fact that the Hispanic man had said something about "Dixon". Could it be one of her cousins or brothers? Maybe, but probably not. It was very unlikely for any of them to be alive at this point. That's when she heard the firing of a gun.

Everyone began rushing up the steps to see the "Dixon" man who had apparently been firing off yet another gun. He was about as bad as Rick Grimes, from what they were muttering to each other about. Anya was the last one up, breaking through the crowd to see the man. She grinned, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as her eyes met yet another pair of blue ones.

"Aye Merle, never thought I'd see you again!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dixon, you crazy?"

Merle was shooting his gun continuously at the walkers. He loomed over them, the rifle barely kicking back his shoulder as he shot them down. _No, he's normal. All of us Dixons are totally normal,_ Anya snickered to herself. _Just kidding. We're known for our craziness._ Merle just laughed as Morales and the others crossed their arms.  
"Hey! Y'all better be more polite to a man with a gun, huh?" Merle snickered at us all as he jumped down from the ledge. His gun was under his arm and his smirk was wide. "Only common sense."

"Man, you wastin' bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog yelled at him, squinting at him as the sun shined bright into his eyes. Merle just continued laughing in his face as T-Dog scolded him. "And you're bringin' even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill!"

"Yeah, Merle, you gotta stop before them damn walkers break down the door downstairs, or it's all over!" Anya yelled over at him. He sauntered over to her, placing a sloppy arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, sis, we're gonna die anyways. Why not die in honor!" he laughed. She scowled and shrugged his arm off of her.

"Like hell I'm dyin' today! Get your ass in check and help us find a way out of here!"

"Hey, it's bad enough I've got this taco bender on my ass all day. Now I'm takin' orders from you two?" Merle asked, positioning his gun back into his hands. "That'll be the day."

"What do you mean, 'that'll be the day'? Do you have somethin' to say to us?" I sneered, stepping up into my brother's face with my hands clenched into fists.

"You're a fuckin' racist, man!"

"T-Dog, Anya, just leave it," Morales tried to get us to leave Merle alone. We shook our heads, immediately saying "hell no".

"Guys, it ain't worth it," Morales tried convincing. Merle smirked.

"No, you know what? Let 'em." Merle's smirk was inviting. He was teasing them. They took the bait.

"You wanna know the fuckin' day Merle?" Anya growled under her breath.

"Oh yes, lil' sis, you should tell me the day," Merle clenched onto the gun.

She was fuming. "The day that I take abuse from you will be the day that I die! You... you abusive dick!" Something flashed in Merle's eyes and he turned to T-Dog, seeming to lower the gun. Then he punched T-Dog to the ground in such rage that T-Dog's nose began to bleed.

"Merle cut it out!" Rick yelled at her brother, and then he did the unthinkable. He pulled the gun from his side and aimed it at him. Anya instinctively slid her handgun from its holster and pointed the gun at her brother, the cold steel against his head making him realize what he was doing.

"If you shoot him, you're dead too," Anya said in a low hiss. He slowly stood up, hands in the air. Then he knocked the gun out of Anya's hand, causing it to fire and slid close to the edge of the roof. He pushed her down to the ground with a grin on his face.

"Good lil' sis. But not good enough," he chuckled lowly before standing up and walking towards the edge with his own gun.

"We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge," Merle was getting up, gun still pointed at T-Dog. "I vote me. Anyone else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all! Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on, let's see 'em!"

"Obviously if no one's raising their hands that means they don't want you to be in charge," Anya spat in anger, raising herself from the ground to sit on the pole.

"All in favor?" he hissed, ignoring my comment. "How about you, China-Man?" he chuckled lowly, the gun pointed directly at him. He slowly raised his hand as Merle then turned towards the others. Jacqui flipped him off and Andrea slowly raised her hand.

"Now that means I'm the boss then, right? Yeah... Anybody else? Hmm?" he asked with a chuckle.

With a crack of a handgun to the head, Merle was on his knees, holding his head. "Yeah," Rick said as he quickly handcuffed him to the pipe I was sitting on.

"Who the hell are ya man?" Merle huffed at Rick as he was picked up by Rick by his shirt.

"Officer Friendly. Look here, Merle," he hissed. "Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred, white trash fools either." Anya cut him off right there with a growl.

"Watch what you say about my 'inbred, white trash' brother," Anya hissed and Rick simply nodded before continuing.

"There's only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you man."

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point," Rick hissed, throwing Merle back against the pipe.

"Yeah, well screw you twice!" he yelled.

"Oughta be more polite to a man with a gun." Rick cocked his gun as if to make a point and went further to point it at Merle. "Only common sense."

"Watch what you do to him too, 'Officer Friendly'," Anya sneered. "Because if you don't you might find that he's not going to be the only one with a gun at his head."

"Is that a threat?" Rick asked, turning towards the ginger.

"Hell yeah it is," Anya growled before turning her back on Rick and throwing her legs over the edge of the roof and sitting down so she could think.

She seemed to zone out at that point, not paying attention to her brother trying to speak to her or the others brainstorming. She looked around the streets of Atlanta. She knew that those walkers could smell you and know you were human and not a walker. So if you smelt like them, would that mean that they could get past? Of course, what would happen if it didn't work? And taking all of them at the same time wouldn't work. It would be too much human for them not to notice... But then there a boxvan down there. Maybe the keys should be in the box not too far away so we could have three people go down through there and two lure the walkers away and the other get the van.

It'd be the perfect escape.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I know a way out."

Anya's thoughts were cut short as she shot her attention over to Jacqui, her blue eyes watching in interest. If she had a way out of here that was safer, then maybe there would be too much of a risk to get out. Despite the fact that there were already walkers banging down the doors downstairs. As Jacqui explained that she knew the sewer system and knew the way down, Anya realized where she was going with this. They would have to have a couple of people go down into the sewer to scout the area before sending the entire group.

Everyone was assigned a role. T-Dog and Anya would stay up on the roof and watch over Merle just in case he tried to do anything stupid while Morales and Glenn would go through the sewers to see if they had or could do anything. Andrea and Rick would keep a watch on the doors downstairs while the others waited for Glenn and Morales to get back up.

The others went to their positions as Anya plopped down on the roof beside of Merle. They didn't speak for a good minute before he started laughing. Anya furrowed her eyebrows and turned to him, her eyes sort of widening a bit.

"What the hell are you laughing at, jackass?" she hissed at her eldest brother and he laughed a little bit more before answering.

"You're always the smart one sis. Daryl's the hunter, I'm the addict, and you're the genius. Look at our fucked up family!" he cackled as Anya rolled her eyes before slouching against the pipe.

"So that means he's alive then," she stated with a blank face and no expression to her voice.

"Yes, he is. Maybe you'll see 'em after the huntin' trip," Merle shrugged and she nodded.

"Of course, that is, if we get out of this city."

"Right."

The silence engulfed them again while T-Dog watched them in disbelief. He had no idea how they could act so casual after Anya had held a gun to Merle's head, and Merle had tackled Anya. He chuckled to himself, grabbing the attention of both of the Dixons.

"What is it T-Dog?" Anya asked, tilting her head ever-so-slightly to the left. He waited a moment before answering anyways.

"I don't understand. After attacking each other you two act like you're best friends," he shook his head in disbelief. "You're a weird group."

"Wait until you see the entire group together," Anya snickered to herself and anyone that would listen. "Just wait…" The silence came again, this time not being broke until Glenn and the others rushed up the stairs to see them just sitting in silence.

"There's no way we'll get out through the sewers. Is there any other thing we could possibly do?" Glenn gasped for air, as though he had been running. Anya could have guessed, since they went into a dark and dingy hole and probably got chased by a walker or two. Of course, she probably wouldn't actually ask him. Probably.

"Well… I have an idea."

"God, Anya," Glenn coughed, about to throw up from the smell of death that engulfed the room. The stench Anya could handle. She had messed a bit with dead things before, but it was the sliminess of the blood and the guts that seemed to mess with her a bit. "Couldn't you have gone with a slightly less gross solution?"

"Whatever gets us out of here alive," she snickered, and then ended up having a coughing fit yet again as she rubbing more of the blood on her coat and then asked if she seemed well enough covered. Whenever they were all done, after a lot of coughing and Glenn puking once, Anya, Rick, and Glenn were sent out into the horde, into what seemed like their imminent death.

On the rooftop, Merle scowled at the sun, it beating down on his thinning head and seemingly burning it. As the doors opened, the others came through. He maneuvered to see where his sister was, only to see that she wasn't there. He seemed to go into a rage and looked at the closest person to him: Andrea.

"Hey blondie, where's my sister?" he ordered an answer.

"She's out in the horde, getting us the hell out of here," Andrea answered, taking the binoculars from T-Dog so she could see through them. At first, she couldn't tell which one was which. Then she saw Anya's hair.

"Holy shit! She's a god damn idiot! What if she dies?" Merle began freaking out for his sister's wellbeing. The rest of them began to listen to his endless cries of hoping that Anya got out of there alright and the fact that he didn't care about the others, just her.

Back down with Anya, Rick, and Glenn, a storm thundered overhead. Anya looked quickly over at Rick and Glenn, only to find them doing the same thing. They were almost there, almost at the boxvan and almost at the key box. Then there was the first drop of rain, running down Anya's face and washing off a lot of the blood. Then more and more, until the walkers began to notice. They were sniffing them more and more, until finally one of them lunged at Anya. She took her butterfly knife and stabbed it straight in the head before they had to run. They pushed past walkers, Glenn and Anya going for the Dodge Challenger. They hopped a fence or two, pushing past walkers and killing a few on the way too. When they finally got into the car, the alarms started blaring.

"Holy shit!" she yelled in surprise as they began speeding down the road, luring walkers away from the front of the store further away. "This is awesome!"

"And scary," Glenn laughed with her, them looking at each other in surprise for a moment before eventually they lured enough walkers away.

"Is there any way to turn that damn alarm off?"

* * *

Open for reviews and constructive criticism! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"What were you before the apocalypse?" Anya stretched out, leaning back into the seat.

"Pizza boy in Atlanta," Glenn answered in a mutter, as though he was embarrassed. She chuckled to herself and looked out the window.

"I was in college, studying to become a forensic anthropologist. Had been doing that for about a year," she spoke casually. "Hadn't seen Merle and Daryl since I was thirteen. Left me with the bitch of a father." She snickered to herself, although she was mentally just trying to find someone to talk to. It may have been stupid seeing as she had just met him but she was always a little bit reckless.

"How old are you now?" Glenn blurted out without thinking, before he realized that the fact she hadn't seen Merle and Daryl since she was thirteen may have been a sensitive topic.

"Nineteen. It's been six years," Anya stated in a quiet voice before she positioned herself so she was looking at Glenn directly. "How old are you? You seem maybe twenty."

"Twenty-two," Glenn spoke in a careful voice, as though he was trying not to let anything burst out of his mouth without it meaning to. His hands clenched the wheel with all of his might and his knuckles turned white.

"Well, maybe we can be friends," Anya shrugged, moving her feet from the floorboards up onto the dashboard with her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, maybe."

 _A little African American girl laid in a hotel room, overtaken by a woman thrice the size of her. The woman's mouth dripped with blood, pieces of her daughter's flesh_ _hanging from her mouth like a limp piece of hair. Anya stood outside the door with a weapon at hand. She busted in, only to see the two people she cared about most since the apocalypse began dead._

 _"Luna…" she cried to herself, the jolts of her sobs knocking her slightly forward with every sob. "Layken…" The undead version of the woman shakily brought itself to its feet before stumbling, heavy with every step towards her. Anya fumbled for her knife, her gun much too loud and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it._ _A growl erupted from the woman's blood covered mouth as it lunged, knocking her to the ground instantly. Anya cried tears. Tears of anger, tears of sadness. She couldn't tell which although it really didn't matter. She fought back, her arms pushing the woman back, away from her._

 _Then she heard the other growl. It was a quiet growl, the growl of an undead child._

 _"Get away from me Luna!" Anya screeched at the top of her lungs, pushing with all of her might, making the walker topple off of her… and into the rising corpse of presumably Layken, the little girl. Anya scrambled to her feet in fear, turning with blurry eyes just a second to see the two walkers stumble to their feet before she fled the room, the door wide open…_

"We're almost there, the others went ahead of us."

Anya had fallen asleep. She hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks. That was the closest to reality you could get without exaggerating. Glenn had shook her awake and she gasped for air, the nightmare almost as though it was the real thing. She could smell the death. She could feel Luna's cold, dead hands grasp at her.

"Anya?" Glenn turned his concern toward her as he glanced over. "Are you alright?"

Anya blanked for a moment, not knowing what to say, until almost a minute later answering with a simple "yes". He looked suspiciously over at her before turning his attention back to the road. They had driven into the woods and she looked around to notice not a thing was disturbing the peace… except the screech of the car alarm from the car they were driving. The car skidded to a stop, only for Anya to see people getting out of the boxvan.

Anya's mood changed in a snap. It happened almost instantly, her having just gotten out of the Dodge Challenger before she realized Merle wasn't there, with the others. Her mind had went blank, nothing but survival mode knocking in her brain. She ran towards the box van, ripping open the back doors to see no one left.

"Where the hell is Merle?" she yelled in anger, marching immediately up to T-Dog with a gun in her hand. She held the Colt Python firmly in her hand, staring down the man.

"Where. Is. Merle," she growled coldly, her eyes flashing with anger. Although T-Dog was much taller than her and obviously stronger, she didn't care. She wanted to know where her brother was. Everything was deathly silent as all attention on the new girl with the fire in her eyes. "Where the hell is my brother you nigger?" She raised her gun, aiming directly at the place between his eyes.

"Anya," she heard the echoing of "Officer Friendly" yelling for her. "Anya! Put the gun down, it was an accident." The pleas of Rick caused her to turn around with nothing but a smirk on her face.

"An accident? You hated my brother, T-Dog hated my brother. Everyone hates my god damn brother, even me. So tell me, was it really an accident? Because I honestly don't think so." Anya waved her gun as she spoke, causing the mothers to move their children behind them.

"Yes it was. T-Dog dropped the key an-" Anya cut him off instantly, turning back to T-Dog with the gun pointed at him yet again.

"Why the hell didn't you just pick it back up? Was it really that hard for you to get up off your fatass and bend down to get the key to save a man's life?" Her face was as red as her hair now and there was almost certainty that she would shoot him.

"Anya," the hand of Glenn touched her shoulder gingerly, only for her to turn with the gun pointed at his chest. "Let them explain further, I'm sure there's a good reason." He was the peacemaker. Anya could tell just by that sentence.

"Fine." Anya holstered her gun before turning towards T-Dog. "Give me a good explanation before I blow your fucking brains out."

"It fell into a drain…"


End file.
